Mistakes
by Scythe Arainai
Summary: Mia chose Alistair to become king, then everyone thought Mia died in the battle against the archdemon, when Mia shows up 19 years later how will that affect Alistair's life? Please read, Leo Lachance is writing it with me.
1. Chapter One

**Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Age, nor does Leo Lachance. But Mia is my character and Leo wishes she owned Zevran  
I am writing this story with Leo Lachance, and she is the one that you should PM, not me. I never have any time. So PM her.... **

Chapter One

_I had to do it. It was for the good of Ferelden, so why should I feel like this? I looked over at her. She was looking straightforward-eyes closed-praying. I gave a start of surprise. She looked at me in confusion. " I never knew you were the religious sort." I muttered and looked away. She smiled, "Well I guess Leliana just got to me then." She says. I gave a small sigh on the inside. She never showed very much emotion, it was mostly the smile she tried to keep in place for everyone, and the steely look she has in battle. Getting a genuine smile hard, and it was also hard to make her mad. Maker, why does Mia have to look so beautiful today? That just makes this even harder. Her rust-colored hair was shining as bright as the twin daggers on her back. Her bright blue eyes contrasted with her hair nicely. But I had to do it. "Mia, we need to talk," I began. Looking anywhere but at her, and hoping it wasn't noticeable. "You know how their needs to be an heir to the throne, and you put me on the throne?" she nodded her head. "Well with two grey warden's that's nearly impossible. I'm sorry but we can't be together. I'm sorry." As I said these words I could feel my heart breaking. Whatever emotion was on her face before vanished, and was replaced with a cold, indifferent expression. She took a step backwards. "I get it. I'll see you on the battlefield, Alistair." She started to walk away, then she stopped. She turned on her heel and started walking toward me. I almost cringed in fear. But she just took something out of her pack and put it in my hand. It was the rose I had given one day. " Goodbye, Alistair." She said again. And then she walked out of my life._

I woke up with a start, covered in sweat. I had never seen her after that, I only knew she was in the battle because I found one of her weapons stuck in the ground and her helmet next to a very large pit. Oghren, the only of my friends still here, remembered leaving Mia to fight a shriek next to the pit. I was the king of Ferelan. For the love of the Maker! Was their nothing that could cure me of these horrible nightmares?

I knew one thing that could, but that thing died in the battle 19 years ago. So I got up, careful not to wake Catherine, my wife or our fourteen-year-old son who was next door, Duncan. I got my royal armor on and strapped my sword to my back, then I went to the throne room to begin another day of punishing thieves and murderers, listening to complaints, and enduring pointless meetings with important people I had never heard of before.

The day went by in an agonizing slowness, until the guard next to me said. "This is the last prisoner my liege, a seventeen-year-old half elf. She's a real resister" I raised an eyebrow, "She's a fighter I take it?" the guard chuckled. "She broke the shopkeeper's nose and knocked out several guards before Colman got her." I laughed a bit "Three guards, wow. Was it bad guards or strong girl?" The guard suddenly looked uncomfortable. "It hardly had anything to do with strength, the girl fought strangely, like one of those Antivan Crows. It scared one of the guards so much that he nearly fainted. Be ready for anything my liege." I stiffened; I knew an Antivan Crow at one point. "Bring her in," I said to the guard and he motioned for the guards to bring her in.

She looked familiar, her hair was a fair blond and she had several tattoos. A small diamond on the center of her forehead as well as several diamonds to the side. She was defiantly half elf, considering her ears are slanted. The only injuries on her were a black eye that a guard had given her when he knocked her out. I was truly surprised however, when I saw her actual eyes. They were the exact same eyes I hadn't seen in 19 years.

The young elf was staring at the guard holding her arm with open hostility, not paying attention to me. I cleared my throat, "Charges?" I asked the guard the elf was staring at. " Theft, destruction of property, assaulting 9 guards and a shopkeeper, and several earlier thefts, and murder." My eyes widened, that many charges? "Well, what do propose we do about this?" I said, looking at the elf warily. " I say hang the bi…" He didn't get any further, because the doors swung open and a figure burst in; breaking one of the doors and making the other groan in protest of being opened so fast. "Eli!" The figure gasped, and broke into a run. It stepped into the light of one of the windows and every one in the room, save Eli, gasped. " Mia!" I said in wonder.

Mia looked up and her hands went to her twin swords, the ones that were supposed to be in the Hall of Heroes. "What are you doing here?" She growled, clearly angry at something. I shifted uncomfortably, I didn't see her mad often. " This is _my_ throne room, I'm supposed to be here!" I muttered softly, trying not to let the fear I was feeling seep into my voice. It didn't work. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to take my daughter and leave." She said, grabbed Eli's hand and started to walk towards the door. The guards barred her way and poked her with their polearms. "She has committed so many crimes that I can't just let her go, she's going to jail." I commented dutifully, trying to sound like a king and not a frightened kid.

She looked at me with steel and razors in her eyes, and started walking forward. I finally got a clear look at her and was surprised, she looked incredibly different. Her hair was long, and she was thinner. Not painfully thin, but enough that she had clearly skipped one to many meals. She had new scars, as well. There was one on the corner of her jaw, and one on the bridge of her nose. She was standing in front of me now. I stood up to look her in the face, putting on my most emotionally devoid face I could. "She has to go to jail Mia, I'm sorry."

Anger and hatred flashed in her eyes, and she walked slowly over to Eli. She placed a hand on Eli's should and said good-bye. She then walked towards the door. As the guards stepped toward Eli though, Mia pulled out her twin swords and decapitated the guards nearest toward her. After that, everything happened at once. "Eli, run! Morrigan's outside!" Mia screeched and killed another guard. Eli ran out the hole where the doors once were, and the guards attacked Mia. Mia was a much better fighter than the guards, and she had the element of surprise. There were to many guards however, and the eventually surrounded her. So she switched tactics. She cut down a guard and ran toward me. She put one of her swords calmly against my neck and the guards stopped. "If you even think of chasing after my daughter I will kill your precious little king and come back from the fade itself to destroy whoever kills her." She stated calmly, and pressed the blade harder against my neck when a guard stepped forward. When a thin line of blood ran down my neck he stopped and backed up.

Commander Harveren, the head guard spoke up. " Mrs. Cousland, I am sorry but how are you alive? We found your body at the bottom of a pit. You're supposed to be dead." She looked at me, eyes gleaming with what looked like mischief, " You sent Leliana down to look for me didn't you?" I nodded, or attempted to for a blade was against my neck. "I convinced Leliana it was for the best if everyone believed me dead, she agreed and said she found my mangled corpse at he bottom of a pit. It was really an unfortunate soldier who caught me in a bad mood after getting shredded by a shriek." I nodded thoughtfully, and behind my back signaled the guards to knock her out. One of the guards snuck up behind Mia and knocked her out. I told them to send her to the dungeon. Even if she was the hero of Ferelden, she tried kill the king of Fereldan, she wasn't getting away with this!

**We sometimes have trouble what with her addiction to video games and my frequent trips to the doctor/emergency room so sometimes it take a couple of weeks for a new chapter, sorry for the waits! We try to make the chapters good though to make up for it...**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclamer: Me and Leo don't own anything but Mia, she's mine!  
I'm sorry it took awhile, me and Leo have just been busy. Now I'm outta school though and Leo gets out tomorrow so we'll be in good shape though!  
I just made some corrctions that one of my few reviewers noticed. Thanks! **

Chapter Two

I slumped down in the cell. All anger having been forgotten. _By the Maker, why here? Why did Eli insist on coming to Ferelden? Antiva's fine enough. _I thought, so far into my thoughts I didn't realize the form near the window at the top of the cell.

"My dear, do I really have to come to your rescue again? Tsk tsk, I really did expect better." Crooned a suave voice above. I glared up at Zevran, who was staring smugly through the tiny barred window. "Come on _dear_, just get me out of here. I only want to leave Eli alone with Morrigan for so long." I put as much venom as I could into that word but in truth, I was glad to see my Antivan Crow at this moment. "You left Eli with Morrigan? Bad parenting dear, I expected for _you _to be the better parent." He said with mock distain, his face the picture of innocence.

"Just get me out of here, I think I'll kill Alistair if I see him again and I don't want that conniving bitch more reason to hate me." I said, hoping he would know which one I was talking about. His face immediately became serious, and he studied me with an odd expression on his face, his golden skin paling slightly.

"Alistair? I should probably deal with him, we can't exactly get you out of there without drawing his attention." He muttered half to himself, not paying attention to me.

"I don't really care, as long as I'm out by nightfall. Otherwise I'm using every hidden weapon I have. After spending so much time in Antiva I almost forgot how easy it is to fool these people." I warned, showing him a hidden dagger to show I wasn't joking. He nodded dutifully and saluted me as best he could while kneeling over. "Yes Ma'm, but I expect, _payment_, when I'm done." He said, putting stress on the word payment. I just rolled my eyes and turned around.

_Zevran_

I snuck though the streets quickly on my way to the palace gates, making sure to keep the shadows around me. Antivan's were pretty common here, but not many of them were widely known as the assassin that followed the King and Hero of Ferelden during the Blight.

I got inside the castle with relative ease, none of the guards paid much attention and one I suspected had the visor of his helm pulled down because he was sleeping.

When I was inside the throne room it got a bit trickier though. There were plenty of shadows to hide in but there were guards everywhere. I snuck around the head guard and stopped in the shadow closest to Alistair's throne.

The King had changed a lot over the years. First of all, he wasn't smiling. During the Blight Alistair always had a goofy smile on his face, now he looked as if he were being asked to give up his firstborn. Second, he had let himself go. He wasn't fat by any standards, but he wasn't in his top condition and I had no doubt he could best him in a fight, a fair one even!

It was then I decided to let his presence be known. I stepped out of the shadows and walked right up to the unhappy king. Alistair sat upright in his seat in shock. Around him guards rushed to protect their king.

"Relax, king. I'm not here to harm anyone. Unless you want someone harmed, then I'm sure I could arrange something, no?" I drawled, looking with as bored and expression I could manage. He glared at me a moment before calling off the guards. The returned to their previous positions, but they kept their gaze on me.

"I am merely here to recover something of mine that is lost." I remarked, looking at him steadily. He looked at my in confusion before realization dawned on him.

"You're Eli's father!" he exclaimed, looking surprised. "Is that really so surprising? I'm just here to take Mia back home to Antiva where she belongs. She's must be much happier there than in a cell in the bottom of your dungeons." I said pointedly, looking at Alistair in mild anger. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, looking defeated. "I wish it were that easy, but it was either the elf girl or Mia, and the elf got away."

I knew what I had to do, Mia would probably be pissed, but it was the only way I could think of getting her out.

_Mia_

I heard shouting from down the hall and sat up. I saw a shadow of two men carrying a struggling figure down the hall and I felt dread creep up on me. _He wouldn't_, I thought, realizing whom the figure was. Sure enough, when the men came in to view, it was a struggling Zevran who they were carrying.

They threw him into my cell and walked away grumbling to themselves. I rounded on Zevran who was rubbing his elbow and cursing under his breath. "By the Maker, what are you doing here! I thought you were supposed to attempt to get me out, not get caught yourself!" he merely chuckled and lounged against the wall, without a care in the world.

I glared at him for a while, but he skillfully avoided my gaze. I finally decided I was wasting a good glare and settled for sitting next to him. "Do you think our good king is going to make a visit to the dungeons?" Zevran asked, and I just shrugged. "Well I have a plan but it will only work if he comes down here." He said, and started pouting slightly at the though of Alistair not coming.

"But whatever shall we do while we wait?" I said, making it looked like I was shocked. Zevran grinned slightly, "I think I have an idea…"

_Alistair_

I stood up, deciding to visit the dungeons. I should probably figure out what to do about Mia and Zevran. _What does she see in him? _I thought, feeling sadness settle in my chest. She had moved on. Catherine was a good wife but it was clear that I didn't love her. "I'm going to visit the dungeons Harveren, are there any more meetings?" I asked, looking at the head guard. He shook his head and I left.

It was always damp in the dungeons, and it smelled like rotting flesh. I usually avoided the place at al costs but I went today. I asked the guards which cell Mia was in and he pointed to the one at the end. Mia and Zevran sat leaning against the wall, and the were sitting there talking. Occasionally Zevran would kiss her and jealousy would take hold. I walked over to their cell and they looked up.

"Yes your majesty?" Mia sneered, looking at me with distain mixed with anger. I ignored the poison in the sentence and looked at her sadly, "Where have you been Mia?" I asked, feeling curious and sad at the same time.

It wasn't Mia that answered however; it was Zevran. "Antiva, with Leliana, Morrigan, and I. We have no where else to go thanks to you." He snapped, glaring at me with annoyance. I was confused. "What do you mean, thanks to me? What did I do?" Mia gave a mocking laugh, filled with bitter hatred. "What did I do he says! Give me my bag and I'll show you just _what you did _you bastard!"

I left and got her bag and when I came back she pulled a scroll of paper with the official seal on it. I looked at it in confusion. She shoved it at me and continued to glare. I unfurled the scroll and began to read. It said:

_Mia Cousland:_

_ It is my duty to tell you that you are no longer welcome within this country. If you are seen here you will be hung, hero or no. I will also extend this to anyone who happens to be traveling with you. These charges will be set in place on the First of June and will last until your death. I am sorry._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dargan Malkins_

I stared at the paper in confusion. "Who's Dargan Malkins?" I said, trying not to let too much confusion seep into my tone. Mia glanced at Zevran in distain. "I don't know but it has _your _royal seal on it. You know, he one that is on _your _ring!" I was still confused. Who was Dargan Malkins? "I didn't send that, I don't know anything about it." I said, trying to make her see reason. "You lying bastard! I know that I am legally banished from this country! I've been arrested three times 'cause of it!" she snapped, her hand twitching as if she needed to punch something.

I was dumbfounded; I had never issued something like that! I shook my head and looked back at the cell, it was empty. The bag was also gone. Cursing my stupidness I made up my mind. I was going after them myself.

Do you like it? We'll not hold our story ransom for reviews but feedback is nice.. it makes us feel loved. And we only have the next three chapters written so were in deep shit.... we're trying and from now on it only gets easier.


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry for the lack of updates, Leo went to Indy and her mom banned her from computer time. We couldn't think of a good ending for the chapter so sorry for that too :'(  
We don't own Dragon Age but I own Mia  
A Reader- Thank you for reviewing! I went back and fixed that mistake(heh, when I saw it I started laughing) as well as some others. As for how I keep changing between first and third person, I don't know why I keep doing that. I fixed several other paragraphs and I guess I overlooked that paragraph, oops.**

**_Chapter Three_**

_Alistair_

I had been riding for days. I knew that Zevran, Morrigan, Eli, and Mia were a couple hours ahead, and that they were heading for Antiva. It was getting dark and I knew that I would have to stop soon; I only hoped that they stopped sooner.

At last I saw a small fire on the horizon. I decided to stop, knowing that they could easily win a fight it being four to one. I didn't dare start a fire of my own for fear of them seeing me. As I fell asleep I saw a star shoot across the horizon, and remembered that that was good luck. I smiled and knew that tomorrow was going to be a good day.

_Mia_

I glowered at the small camp a couple feet ahead; glancing at Zevran. I saw him looking at the camp with a similar expression. Morrigan and Eli had stayed at our camp with the promise that Zevran and I would bring the bastard back with us. And here we were; standing right next to his camp. We entered the camp and Alistair's horse nickered slightly at our approach.

Not caring about secrecy anymore, Zevran stood up straight and strolled over to Alistair. I followed, taking great glee at being the one to kick Alistair sharply in the ribs to wake him up. "Ow, what the hell!" he shot up, grabbing his side and groaning. I laughed and grabbed his sword before he could.

Alistair looked at me in surprise before standing up and holding out his hand, "Give me back my sword Mia," he ordered, glaring and causing me to laugh again.

"You really think _you _can order _me_! This isn't Fereldan anymore honey! Your in _my _land now!" I choked out, and when Alistair looked surprised it brought on a whole new round of laughter.

"But I know I read the map right, I shouldn't have hit Antiva until tomorrow, even without stopping now." He complained, and I held up his map. This map?" I asked, when he nodded I huffed, "This map is old, Antiva took back some of its lost land during the Blight. You've been in Antiva for a while now. Were you looking for a welcome committee?"

"I do believe you need to come with us now, _trespasser_" Zevran sneered before grabbing one of his arms and roughly pulling him up. When he didn't follow I poked his sword into his back roughly, "Move it along or you'll find be meeting Duncan again sooner than you thought." I warned, causing him to move.

When we reached camp Morrigan was roasting meat of questionable origin on the fire and Eli was sharpening one of her daggers. Zevran walked ahead and sat down in front of the fire, staring at the roasting meat with a suspicious look on his face. Morrigan looked up and saw Alistair standing there. Scowling, she looked at me and growled almost to low for me to hear, "If you think he's getting anywhere near Kasimir you are sadly mistaken sister."

I laughed at that, "My dear sister, other than the fact that Eli would murder me if something happened to Kas, I don't think he even knew Kasimir existed until you said that" Eli glared at me indignantly and the witch groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"Who's Kasimir?" Alistair asked, looking at us with both anger from the capture and confused from the mention of Kasimir. "Well, you preformed the ritual with Morrigan and with produced a child like I said. Kasimir is the child and he's actually quite normal." Alistair looked shocked and kind of sick. Despite myself I giggled and Eli rolled her eyes. "Er, I'm kind of having a hard time imagining_Morrigan _as a mother."

I suddenly felt serious and I sat down, "Morrigan, Leliana, and I have all taken care of Kasimir and Eli together." "What about me, my dear? Have I just been sitting there looking hot for the past 2 decades? Wait that makes me feel old, 19 years sounds better…" Zevran trailed off, lost in thought.

"Anyway, you're not aloud to leave until I find out something, and we're about to reach the house so let's pull up. I want a bath." Everyone got ready to leave and Eli was left in charge of making sure Alistair didn't run away, and from the glares she was shooting him they didn't exactly get along.

* * *

It was around noon when we saw the house again. Eli cheered and sprinted the rest of the way. By the time we got back Eli and Kasimir were making lunch and Zevran was already going to the nearest town for more poison supplies, as he left his in Denerim. Kasimir told us Leliana was shopping in Antiva City, which was 3 days away and should be coming back soon. Meanwhile, Morrigan and I were trying to figure out what to do with Alsitair.

_Alistair_

I was still confused over what was happening. I had kind of stopped paying attention after Morrigan had said that there _was _a child. After that I only noticed when I saw him.

He looked more like his mother, thank the Maker. He was defiantly someone that used heavy weapons, as he had broad shoulders. His eyes were very dark brown and his hair was black and stopped a bit above his shoulders. He was arguing with Eli over how she should be the one to drag the flour to the kitchen because she was the one cooking. "Well if you don't go get the flour you can make your own dinner." She said, smiling in triumph when he looked horrified. "No, I can't cook! Last time I cooked I nearly poisoned Zevran!" Eli smiled again and Kasimir grumbled and left to find the flour.

"Oi, you to. If you want dinner go help Kas." Eli said, noticing me standing. "Er, aren't I supposed to be locked up in some creepy Antivan cell begging for mercy?" I said and Eli sighed and put her hand over her face. "I see where Kasimir gets his sense of humor," she said sarcastically. "Nevertheless, no. We're not kidnapping you. Mother is in trouble with _your _government and she has an idea who it is. She needs _you _out of the way to make sure though. So you're here. Now go help Kas or you won't get any pasta tonight!"

_Kasimir_

I hefted one of the bags of flour onto my shoulder. And stared at the other angrily. "I guess it's to much to ask for you to follow me?" I asked the bag of flour. I heard a laugh behind me and I saw the man that had come back with mother and El. "So you must be Kasimir." The man said, and I frowned. "Who are you?" I asked bluntly, wanting to get back to El before she yelled at me again. "I'm Alistair, I traveled with Mia during the Blight." "Mother said my fathers name was Alistair." I said, wondering if he was the same person. If he was it would certainly explain why I took to heavy weapons, even thought he looked like had spent several years sitting around. He cringed slightly and I wondered what was wrong. "Yes, I am your father. But I have a wife now. And a son named Duncan. Eli, sent me to help you get the flour, is there any more?" I pointed towards the other bag and he lifted it easily. We brought the flour back to Eli and she hit me on the head with the rolling pin for being late. "The waters already boiling and I haven't even started on the pasta thanks to you!" she scolded, and turned to Alistair. "And you, I sent to to make sure he went_faster_!" she shook her head and grabbed the flour. "Kas, will you make the sauce? Surely you can manage that." I set to work and Alistair left.

"So what do you know about Alistair?" I asked as worked. "I know that he's a bastard who almost got me hanged and locked Mother up." Eli said without looking up. I did however. "He almost got you hanged?" Eli glared at me, "Work!" I bent my head and worked faster, "Yes, I wanted an apple and this merchant was selling them for outrageous prices so I took one and he noticed. I knocked out several guards and punched the merchant in the nose before a guard hit me in the head with the wooden end of a pike." She said, and I looked up as she pointed toward her black eye.

"_But, _mother said he did most things because he loved his country, even if they were mislead." She said, and I asked what I should do since I was done with the sauce. "Put it next to the fire and come help me with this." I went out side and put the sauce near the fire. We finished making the pasta by the time Zevran came back. After that Zevran, mother, Mia and Alistair retired to the main room to talk about something while Eli and I continued an old argument over what is better, stealth or strength. When we came in to go to sleep Zevran was annoying Alistair, Mia was laughing at Alistair's obvious embarrassment, and mother was nowhere to be found. When Eli heard what the conversation was about she sped into her room and Zevran started laughing with Mia. Over the next 3 days Leliana came back and Alistair got a room in the barn outside, much to mothers amusement. Life way finally starting to seem normal again.

**Did you like it? Sorry it's kind of short, 5 pages on word.**


	4. Author's Note

Hi, it's Scythe and Leo. We have decided to finish the stories before we start posting again in case we loose interest. So, that means you wont be getting a post for a long while but when you do it will be like, one a day. Please don't hate us, it will just be easier this way for us, at least the last chapter didn't have that big a cliffy! We also need some help, should we include Oghren and Sten in the story? We don't really like them that much but if anybody wants us to put them in the story all you have to do is ask.


End file.
